Everything
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: OS. "L'Ocean à quelque chose d'étrange, quand on se perd à le regarder. Comme s'il pouvait à la fois nous promettre tant de choses, et nous submerger de tous ces souvenirs, pour nous noyer." Thomas croit que toute cette douleur ne le quittera jamais. Mais Minho est là, soudain, avec ses paroles, ses bras, et tant d'autres souvenirs. (SPOILERS TDC)


_Une deuxième fic_ _en moins d'un mois?_ _J'ai trop vu The Death Cure, ça doit être pour ça... Anyway, la fin de TDC m'a vraiment donné envie d'écrire de nouveau du Thominho, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait... parce que finalement, Minho est là jusqu'au bout, avec Thomas, n'est ce pas..?_

 _Univers : The Death Cure (livre et film)_

 _Warning : cette fiction contient une scène explicite, ainsi que la mention de violence. Les thèmes du deuil et du traumatisme sont également évoqués._

 _Disclaimer : The Death Cure, son histoire, ses décors, ses personnages, appartiennent à James Dashner._

* * *

 ** _Everything_**

L'océan paraissait infatigable, intarissable. Sans cesse, ses vagues brillantes d'écume s'écrasaient sur le rivage, laissant un reflet aveuglant sur le sable. Telle une litanie, les rouleaux se formaient au loin et étaient attirés tels des aimants vers la côte, et y perdaient la vie pour laisser la place à de nouveaux. Un éternel recommencement, un cycle sans fin. L'eau était presque grise, comme le ciel orageux qui semblait hésiter à faire tomber la pluie en une averse délivrante. Et le roulis incessant parvenais aux oreilles de Thomas de façon étouffée. Parce que le bourdonnement à l'intérieur de sa tête ne voulait cesser, lui non plus.

Il savait qu'il ne pleuvait pas, pas encore. Que l'eau sur ses joue ne provenait pas de gouttes de pluie, mais que c'était des larmes qui y coulaient, brûlantes. Il ignorait quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, et s'il arriverait jamais à s'arrêter. C'était comme ça si souvent. Il perdait conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, de ce qui était bien solide et réel, et une seule chose revenait hanter son esprit. _Newt._

 _Newt, le visage déformé par la folie. Son sang, sur le sol, sur les mains de Thomas. Un couteau émergeant de sa poitrine. Un dernier souffle, un dernier murmure._

 _Newt, Newt, Newt._

Normalement, c'était la nuit que ces souvenirs refaisaient surface. Mais il arrivait qu'il soit submergé par ces réminiscences en plein jour, comme ça, subitement. Il y avait des fois où c'était pire. Et cette fois ci, s'en était une.

Il savait qu'il ne pleuvait pas encore. Et il savait aussi qu'il se tenait beaucoup trop au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer.

 _Newt_. C'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Chuck, Alby, Winston, Teresa... sa faute. Il ne savait pas si cet étau qui compressait sa poitrine disparaîtrait un jour. Il savait qu'il devait recommencer à vivre, là, au Refuge. Que leur monde était à reconstruire, sans oublier ceux qui n'étaient pas parvenu jusqu'au bout, mais en apprenant à vivre avec leur perte, et à en guérir. Mais c'était tellement dur.

Et là, debout face aux vagues, au bord si abrupt de la falaise aux rochers sombres, la brise marine caressant son visage, ses paupières closes, il avait l'impression que les souvenirs, et la douleur, l'envahissaient de manière si réelle, si vive et profonde, qu'il allait s'y noyer. Il n'avait jamais pensé à venir près d'ici auparavant, mais ça aurait était pourtant si logique. D'habitude, il chassait les souvenirs en se plongeant avec plus d'ardeur dans le travail, même si c'était pour qu'ils reviennent avec plus de violence une fois la nuit tombée. Mais petit à petit, il arrivait à s'y faire. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tout ça l'avait assailli d'une manière bien trop virulente.

\- Thomas...

Ce fut son nom, prononcé d'une voix triste et si familière, qui lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Yeux qui étaient voilés par les larmes au point qu'il ne voyait rien. Il ne parvint pas pour autant à se retourner, et resta figé, raide, si près du vide. Mais il sentit la présence de Minho dans son dos. Et il le sentit approcher. Lui, il restait sans bouger, incapable du moindre mouvement. Comme appelé par le vide, par la mer, en bas.

Mais il se laissa faire lorsque Minho, prononçant une nouvelle fois son prénom, saisit son bras et le tira en arrière. Et il se laissa faire lorsque l'autre garçon le pris dans ses bras. Il ne chercha même pas à refouler ses larmes, et il pleura, encore et encore, sur l'épaule de Minho. L'asiatique raffermit la prise de ses bras, et Thomas tenta de formuler quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortirent que de façon désordonnée, brisés:

\- C'est... tout ça... C'est ma faute Minho.

Il avait besoin de le dire à voix haute. Et dans sa lancée, les mots se mirent à sortir par vagues, et _il les laissa sortir_ :

\- Ils sont tous... Newt... je n'ai rien réussi à faire. Tout...

Mais Minho ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, ou continuer. Il saisit son visage un peu brutalement entre ses mains, ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses tempes, dans ses cheveux, et c'est là que Thomas se rendit compte qu'il pleurait aussi. _Minho_ pleurait.

\- Arrête de dire ça. C'est fini Thomas, ils sont morts et penser tout ça n'y changera rien. Personne n'aurait rien pu y faire, c'est ainsi.

Les yeux de Thomas s'accrochèrent à ceux de l'asiatique, qui partageait sa souffrance, il le savait, et il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et Minho se rendit compte de la dureté de ses paroles, alors il reprit:

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce ne sera jamais ta faute. Arrête de penser ça. Je t'en prie...

Et Thomas réalisa que Minho ne souffrait pas juste comme lui, mais qu'il souffrait aussi pour lui. De le voir comme ça. Et d'être impuissant. Thomas aurait voulu lui dire, alors. Tellement de choses. Lui dire de ne pas croire être responsable de son état. Lui dire que s'il maintenait le cap, même difficilement, c'était grâce à lui. Qu'à l'intérieur de lui, Thomas se raccrochait tellement fort à la pensée de Minho pour ne pas sombrer, que ça en faisait presque mal. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, ce fut:

\- Je n'y arrive pas, Minho...

Ce dernier aussi aurait voulu dire tellement plus, mais c'était si difficile de mettre des mots sur tout ça. De réconforter quand on penait à se réconforter soi-même. Alors Minho fit ce qui sembla le plus juste. Dans un effleurement, si léger, si pur, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, et bientôt, il l'embrassa.

Et Thomas répondit à ce baiser. Il s'y abandonna, corps et âme. Parce que, même si cela semblait remonter à des années, c'était comme ça que Minho calmait ses inquiétudes. Là bas, dans le Labyrinthe, à une époque qui semblait presque trop loin pour y croire. Pour s'en souvenir complètement. Thomas sentit la douleur qui pulsait à l'intérieur de lui s'apaiser de manière si intense qu'il ne parvint pas à le réaliser. Mais c'était ça. C'était ça qui lui permettrai de guérir. Minho. Ca avait toujours été Minho. Toute cette souffrance, toutes ces épreuves, ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. Et à la fin, ce n'était plus que Minho et lui. Et leurs amis bien sûr, mais... Minho. Son remède, c'était lui. Et il savait aussi qu'il était le sien. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas compris plus tôt? Pourquoi n'était-ce que maintenant que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient? Il lui sembla que c'était de nouveau la première fois. Et dans son corps vibra tout ce que Minho lui avait offert en scellant leur lèvres, tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et si salvatrice.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se détacher, il n'y eut pas besoin de mots. Minho lui lança un regard appuyé, et se retourna pour se mettre à marcher, vers leur village de fortune. Et Thomas le suivit, bien évidemment. C'est sans une seule parole que l'asiatique guida Thomas vers sa propre tente, quelque peu isolée des autres. Dehors, le ciel était toujours aussi sombre, presque en attente. En attente non pas de la tempête, mais de la rédemption.

Le regard de Brenda et Frypan s'attarda sur eux lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux, de même que celui de Gally. Sûrement que les larmes étaient encore visibles dans les yeux des deux garçons. Ou peut être qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. _Quelque chose?_ Des murmures leurs parvinrent, étouffés, et ils virent des regards qui s'échangèrent. Mais aucun ne fit de remarque, et Thomas cru même apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais il détourna les yeux, parce que Minho écarta le pan de tissu de l'entrée de sa tente, et qu'ils y pénétrèrent tous deux.

Ce fut comme une évidence, lorsque la main de Minho vint se poser sur sa joue, et que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Lorsque Minho effleura la taille du brun, et qu'il l'entraîna avec douceur vers le matelas, le semblant de lit, au centre de la pièce. Sans savoir pourquoi, Thomas comprit que Minho non plus ne devais pas beaucoup réussir à dormir. Peut être que c'était le drap froissé, ou bien tous simplement l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'eux et que Thomas sentit empreinte de mélancolie, de nuits blanches.

La main de Minho remonta dans une caresse sous le t-shirt de Thomas, et sa paume se posa sur son cœur, brûlante.

Alors Thomas revit le Labyrinthe, la cabane au fond de la forêt. Il revit Minho, son corps appuyé contre le sien. Sa peau transpirante glissant contre la sienne. Il revit ses mains, qui se perdaient partout à la fois, leurs gémissements, et il le revit en lui, ses coups de reins si intenses, leur jouissance, explosive. Il se rappela de la passion de ces moments, de l'abandon pur et simple, de l'envie qui étreignait leurs corps d'adolescents et qu'ils cherchaient à satisfaire, à calmer. Ce n'était que du désir, un moyen de se défaire de la frustration.

Mais là, tout de suite, c'était tellement plus.

La main de Minho caressa sa peau, hésitante, comme s'il y avait tout à réapprendre. _Il y avait_ tout à réapprendre. Et au lieu d'embrasser encore Thomas, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, sa main ayant glissé sur ses côtes, et il murmura:

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas lui. Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer Newt, mais...

Thomas se figea, Alors il croyait que...? Il avait aimé Newt, oui, de tout son cœur. Mais comme un frère. Minho, lui, c'était différent... ça l'avait toujours été. Quelque chose d'assez ambigu entre eux, dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Il s'empressa de couper le garçon au dessus de lui.

-Non, non... c'est toi, Minho.

L'asiatique le regarda sans comprendre. Alors Thomas reprit:

-Newt... il était mon meilleur ami. Comme le tient. Mais rien d'autre, je te l'assure.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui souffla, sa main prise dans ses cheveux noirs:

-Ça n'a toujours été que toi.

Alors, comme une réponse au poids de ses paroles, les lèvres de Minho trouvèrent le cou de Thomas, noyé dans ses soupirs. Au premier gémissement, Thomas réalisa que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avais plus de t-shirt. Avec une lenteur démesurée, leurs mains entreprirent de se redécouvrir, pas à pas, de collecter les fragments, un à un. C'était Minho qui les menait vers l'oubli, et Thomas se laissa faire, il ne chercha plus à lutter pour la dominance comme ils s'y adonnaient dans le Labyrinthe. Maintenant, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant. Du corps de Minho, de nouveau contre le sien, après tant de semaines, tant de cavale, tant d'épreuves. Et de toute ses forces, il continua de s'accrocher aux sensations que la présence et les bras de Minho faisaient naître en lui, parce que c'était ça qui le maintenait hors de l'eau, et que c'était grâce à ça qu'il parviendrait à quitter le bord de la falaise pour recommencer à vivre. Et il savait que Minho avait autant besoin de lui qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de Minho.

Lorsque les doigts de l'asiatique passèrent la barrière de son pantalon, et que bientôt il n'y eut plus aucune barrière entre eux, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau, brillant de tristesse, de ferveur et d'espoir. Leurs corps se trouvèrent, et la sensation de la peau hâlée de Minho contre la sienne électrisa Thomas. Alors Minho le caressa _là,_ puis ils se touchèrent mutuellement, et Thomas se perdit dans les paroles que Minho murmurait à ses oreilles, dans le toucher de se doigts entre leurs bas-ventres.

Ce n'était pas comme dans le Labyrinthe. Ce n'était pas de la simple volupté, de la véhémence, de la puissance. C'était tout autre. Minho le touchait avec tendresse, avec douceur. Et leurs instants partagés étaient empreint de nouvelles choses. De sentiments qui les dépassaient encore, mais que petit à petit ils découvraient, et qu'ils apprenaient à exprimer, à ne plus refouler.

C'était tellement vivant. Tellement réconfortant.

Lorsque Minho s'immisça avec lenteur et attention en lui, Thomas étouffa un cri. Parce que c'était si bon, mais aussi qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude. Et quand l'asiatique commença à bouger, que ses yeux se saisirent encore une fois des siens, tout ces sentiments l'envahirent subitement, avec à la fois force et douceur, comme le jour peut se lever en un instant à l'horizon pour éclipser les ténèbres nocturnes qui tentent de persister. C'était aussi évident que ça. Parce que c'était bien plus que du sexe, que de l'oubli. Minho lui fit l'amour comme si c'était leur seule raison d'être. Avec tellement, tellement d'émotion. C'était une connexion. Un nouveau commencement, et un remède. Ça avait toujours été bien plus, même dans leurs ébats virulents du Labyrinthe. Même si aucun des deux ne l'avait réalisé avant. Ça avait toujours été Minho, à ses côtés, pour le rassurer, pour le soutenir. Pour _l'aimer._

Leurs corps étroitement enlacés, Minho au plus profond de lui, et ses mains sur son visage, et ses yeux, son regard - oh, son regard.. tout ça lui redonna vie.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, qui les envahit non pas tel un raz de marée de sensations, mais telles les vagues d'un océan immense, certes, mais clair et empli de promesses.

Et quand leurs corps finirent par se séparer, ce fût pour se retrouver l'instant d'après, dans une étreinte chargée de tout à la fois. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient se dire. Tout ce qui les saisissait.

C'est la tête posé sur l'épaule de Minho, sa main prise dans la sienne, que Thomas s'endormit. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Légère, chargée de leur douleur, qui petit à petit glissait sur le sol, pour les en délivrer. Chargée de tout à la fois.

La pluie tombait, mais ce n'était pas l'annonce d'une tempête.

C'était une promesse.

* * *

 _Missfleurdelune_


End file.
